Flicker Death Note L Love Story
by Aqua Feathers
Summary: Iris is just trying to figure out her life, when the great detective L decides to turn it upside down. I own nothing, but Iris and my ideas. LXOC NOTE: Updating will be slow, have patience with me s'il vous plaît!
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

"Is this even legal," Iris sneered, "Unbelievable, un-fucking believable." "My, my, my, what a mouth you have," L said calmly. "All I'm asking is to give us the identity of Kira, then you can be free to leave." "How can I give you Kira's identity if I DON'T KNOW WHO KIRA IS?!" she screeched. L looked at the slim girl before him, her dark red waves cascaded past her shoulder and complimented her porcelain complexion. Her unusual eyes glared daggers right through him, their mixture of green and honey slightly unnerving him. "What color are your eyes?" he asked her suddenly. "Huh, wait what? You're asking me about my eyes now? This is such bull, I'm done answering or trying to answer all these ridiculous question, I want to go home," Iris glared. She seemed so sad underneath all of her anger for being question about Kira, I wonder why he mused. "Um, hello? Can you stop staring at me like that." Is this guy even for real, what kind of great detective looks like a social outcast, she wondered.

"Well I have deducted that there is a 5% chance that you are indeed Kira," L told her simply. He found if rather amusing as the color of her cheeks quickly rivaled the color of her hair. And here it comes, he thought. "THIS IS RIDICULOUS, HOW CAN I, WHAT, I DON'T EVEN, YOU'RE MENTAL" she screamed. "Yes, well that's all very nice, but it doesn't change the fact that I believe you may potentially be Kira. You will stay under constant surveillance and not be allowed to leave this building." "How is any of this even legal! You ass!" Iris felt the heat radiating off of her and wished she could stab actually daggers into the detective sitting in front of her. What a freak, she thought, he's sitting with his knees in his face, and has the biggest eye bags I've ever seen. I feel like his eyes are staring right through me, it's so uncomfortable, they're like black holes...

**Later that night~**

"This will be your home until your innocence can be proven. There are multiple cameras in every room, no blind spots," L told her. No blind spots, she thought, wait then that means... "THERE ARE CAMERAS IN THE BATHROOM YOU PERVERT!"

"Oh wow sounds like this girl is going to be a handful," Matsuda said to the other members of the Task Force. All the men were sitting in the computer room waiting for the return of L. "Ryuzaki," Soichiro said, "Who is this girl and why is she suddenly a suspect in the Kira investigation?" "Iris, she was acquainted with Misora Naomi and also Raye Penber, it appears she was the one to find Naomi after she supposedly committed suicide," L told them. "Wait so if they were all friends, how can you even accuse her Ryusaki?! That's so morbid she's probably grieving," Matsuda said. "Matsuda, contain yourself. I'm sure she is here for probable cause if it is Ryuzaki's decision," Soichiro scolded the young detective. The group of men all stared at the girl who was now blown up on the giant computer screen.

**One month later~  
"Hmmmm, no progress in the Kira investigation I see," Iris mused from the couch she occupied at Task Force headquarters. She had been with the force for about a month and it seemed to her that all they could do was wait around for Kira to slip up. "Crazy question, but how the hell is there a chance I could be Kira if he has been consistently killing people and I've been here, doing nothing," she directed the question to L, but was answered by Aizawa. "You're lucky that we even allow you to sit down here with us," he muttered. In truth all the members were a bit leary towards her, but they couldn't help to think she really was innocent. "Yeah Ryuzaki, I mean Iris does have a point, right? I mean she hasn't done anything except sit here with us," Matsuda said. Iris smiled, Matsuda was the only one who actually cared about her, or the only one who let it show. "Thanks Matsu!" she chirped. The nickname caught L's attention and he observed the smiling girl. She is quite beautiful, he thought, snap out of it L, she's still a suspect...I think. Iris locked eyes with him for the briefest second and felt a blush slowly heat up her cheeks. He's so strange, but in a good way, she thought, ha! Is that a joke Iris? He's the one keeping you under constant watch. She was fed up with being watched, she was not Kira! "Ryuzaki, take down the cameras in my room," she told him. Everyone turned to her, except L, "No." Matsuda opened his mouth to defend his friend, but Mogi sent him a quick look that said it was better not to get involved in their argument. When Iris didn't respond L turned his chair around to find she had already left. "She just left...?" Matsuda said confused. "I have a feeling she's going to do something incredibly stupid," L muttered.**

"What are you talking about Ryuza-" "Holy Shi-" "Matsuda! Don't stare!" "What is she doing?!" On the screen Iris had decided to take a shower, but unlike her normal undressing and redressing in the actually shower she proceeded to undress outside the shower curtain. Slowly she removed her jeans and while pulling her shirt over her head she turned towards the camera and winked. "IS SHE SERIOUS?! DON'T DO IT IRIS!" Matsuda yelled at the monitor. L's eyes were glued to the monitor. Surely she wouldn't completely, his thought was cut off when Iris's thin fingers slipped off her bra. "She must know we are watching this!" Aizawa yelled, "Make her stop Ryuzaki!" "This is her making us listen," L said, although he couldn't stop the blush that was burning his cheeks. At least her back is facing us...what a body, he thought, too skinny though, I can see every bone in her, maybe I'll have her eat more cake...

And now her panties were off.

After her shower expose, Iris decided it was time for the big finale. Pulling on her shortest black robe, Iris's toes felt cold on the hard ground beneath her. If that didn't catch his attention, this will. Quickly applying a few coats of mascara, she slowly ran her fingers through her wet hair. Damn, looking good Iris! she thought.

"U-um, R-Ryuzaki," Matsuda stuttered, although his eyes were attached elsewhere. "Yes, what is it Matsu-" L's words were cut off as he noticed what the other members were gaping about. Iris's bare feet padded slowly across the room, her hips swaying with each step she took. Her lithe frame draped in the thinnest of black robes and her hair still dripping wet draped down to her waist. He couldn't look away, none of them could. She sure knows how to make a statement, he thought. Iris was now in front of L, she waited for him to say something, but he didn't. Fine, she thought. She quickly pulled his feet out from under him, forcing him to sit in a normal position. Then she climbed into his lap, so that her legs straddled him. Their eyes locked and she ran her fingers down his chest. "Do you feel as embarrassed as I have felt, Ryuzaki darling," she whispered into his ear. She pulled away so that she could face him directly. She could feel his heart racing and decided it was now or never.

Iris dragged her thumb along his bottom lip and tipped it forward. She broke eye contact and leaned her lips into his, right before they touched she said, "Take the cameras out of my room." As soon as she spoke the words, she quickly slid off of him and proceeded back to her room. L sat with a shocked look on his face, his face now the color of her hair. "Ryuzaki, are you okay?!" Matsuda shook his shoulder. The task members crowded the detective as he sat wide-eyed. Slowly, he turned back to his computer and rang Watari on the microphone. "Yes, Ryuzaki?" "Watari, please take down the cameras in Iris's room...that is all."  
You win this round Iris, L thought, but I can play dirty too.

Iris slipped back into her room, pleased and terrified with how things went. She fell back onto her door and dropped down to the floor, her hands were shaking, but she had made her point. She had won this round, there was no way she couldn't have. Why am I so shaky, she thought, It's not like I, like I...want him?


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Iris, is that your natural hair color? I mean I've just never seen anyone like that before in Japan," Sayu asked the auburn haired girl. "Well I'm not Japanese silly," Iris giggled, "I grew up in America. My mother is Czech and my father is Polish, but yes this is my natural hair color." She smiled, since her shower scandal, Iris had been given a longer leash and now found herself spending more and more time with the Task Force. On this particular day, Soichiro had no one to watch Sayu after school, so he brought her back to headquarters.

"Soichiro, leave her in the care of Iris, I'm sure she wouldn't mind the female contact..." Ryusaki had told him. Although the Captain was a bit leary, he did as Ryuzaki said and was pleased that he could watch the girls through the few cameras left around Iris's room. The girls sat on Iris's floor watching tv, painting nails and doing each other's hair. "They seem to be getting on well enough, you really think this girl could still be Kira, Ryuzaki?" Soichiro asked. L turned around to face the worried father, mouth half stuffed with his strawberry cheesecake, "Mmm, there is a 1% chance, but she is harmless. Don't worry so much Soichiro."

Iris brushed the young girl's long brown hair, "My babcia used to brush my hair like this whenever I was sad as a child." "Were you really lonely Iris?" Sayu asked as she turned around to face the girl. Iris looked at Sayu and saw herself instead, she remembered being young. Not having to worry about where her next paycheck came from or why her ex was such a jerk. "Oh no, I was a happy child. Just like you!" she said as she lightly poked the girl's nose. Happy until I felt like I had no one to talk to, happy until I realized I didn't trust anyone, happy until I didn't want to love anymore, she thought. Sayu giggled, "Okay, now braid my hair! I want to sleep with it so I can have pretty waves like you!" Iris happily complied and not too much later, Soichiro came to collect his daughter for the night. "Thank you for watching her, Iris," the stoic man said. "Can't wait to see you again Iri!" the girl squealed as she gave her a bone crunching hug. "Oh jeez, visit me whenever you want hon," she said with a smile. Iris walked the pair out and then headed over to the computer room to find only L was left.

"What is a 'babcia'?" L asked her, still facing the computer. He heard the girl giggle and turned around to see her offering a small cake with a single strawberry on top. "I, um wanted to thank you for taking down most of the cameras in my room," she mumbled, "And, babcia means grandma in Polish." "You wanted to thank me after going through all of that just to prove your point, maybe I should be the one to thank you," he told her devilishly. Iris flushed red, but didn't lose her composure. She handed him the cake, her delicate fingers brushing over his long, pale ones. "Perv," she stated simply as she took the chair next to him. L's eyes widen as he mulled over her comment, "Hmmm, perv? I've never thought about that before." Digging into the cake he was just given, his eyes grew even larger as he realized this was one of the best cakes he had ever tasted. "You baked this yourself?" he asked her incredulously. "Well seeing as I'm not allowed out of this steel trap, yeah you can thank my culinary superpowers." Iris smirked lightly, until she realized the lonely look flash through his eyes. It was something she could recognize in an instant because she knew the same look often passed through her eyes as well. "Hey, it's okay, ya know? I mean I guess this is some kind of hidden blessing, I get free food, a place to stay and friendly people to share it with...or friendly enough. So I guess I'm thankful to you for that..." she trailed off. "So, um thank you." Iris got up from her chair and began to make her way back to her room. L sat frozen in his seat, spoon midway from his cake and his mouth. Had she thanked him for keeping her here, even under suspicion as she was? She even baked him a cake out of sincere gratitude, but why? He felt something stir in his heart that he hadn't felt in a long time. "Iris?", she spun around and stared wide eyed as L was suddenly in front of her. She never realized how small she was compared to him. He only seemed to be about three or four inches taller than her, but her body was so slim she felt he could overtake her in a second.

L stared down into Iris's eyes and saw how vulnerable she looked. He wanted to reach out to her, to cradle her body as if it were the most precious thing in the world. He wanted to erase every fear and every anxiety she had ever had. He wanted to erase the lonely look barely hiding behind her smiling eyes. To cup her face in his bony hands and brush away the tears that fell so delicately from her beautiful hazel eyes. To gently press his cold, forgotten lips to her full and rosy ones. "L?" she breathed, he was so close to her, she could almost feel the longing radiating off of him and coursing through her own lonely body.

I hardly know this girl, he thought.

Who is this man, she thought.

CLIFFHANGER MWUAHAHHH :3 Stay tuned lovelies !


	3. Chapter 3

L stared down into Iris's eyes and saw how vulnerable she looked. He wanted to reach out to her, to cradle her body as if it were the most precious thing in the world. He wanted to erase every fear and every anxiety she had ever had. He wanted to erase the lonely look barely hiding behind her smiling eyes. To cup her face in his bony hands and brush away the tears that fell so delicately from her beautiful hazel eyes. To gently press his cold, forgotten lips to her full and rosy ones. "L?" she breathed, he was so close to her, she could almost feel the longing radiating off of him and coursing through her own lonely body.

I hardly know this girl, he thought.

Who is this man, she thought.

L raised his hand and gently ran his fingers through her soft hair, brushing it off her face as he did so. Ever so slowly he turned his head down and closer to hers. "Wow, sorry guys am I interrupting something here?" Light asked the pair as he watched them bump heads. "Ow," they both whined. "Hey, I can always come back later and let you two.." he trailed off. "Um, nothings going on what're you talking about?" Iris sputtered, "I was just cold...Yeah! I was really cold and Ryuzaki seemed like he was a warm person...so I got closer...to...him...?" Iris realized she was rambling and mumbled the last part to herself because even to her it sounded weird. L hadn't moved a muscle, but now turned around to face the retreating Iris and smirking Light. "Goodnight Iris, keep warm," he called after her.

Iris headed up the stairs to her room and thought about the black haired man she only faintly knew. Shaking her head she walked into her room and straight to her stereo. "Love isn't in the cards for you Iris. It's better to keep your feelings to yourself, that way no one will get hurt," she spoke softly. Turning her stereo up as loud as possible, Iris jumped in the shower. As the hot water assaulted her skin, Iris began to to cry. Small whimpers at first and then shaking uncontrollably as the sobs wracked her body. She sunk down to the tub floor and let the water pour over her until it ran cold.

_If you were me you'd do the same. Cause I can't take anymore, I'll draw the shades and close the doors. Everything's not alright and I would rather..._ Iris forgot she had her music playing. She sang along with the melody and thought about Naomi and Raye. Iris was nineteen and lived with her father. She was beaten daily by him, both physically and emotionally and found her only solace in the young couple that lived next door. A few weeks before the couple left for Japan Iris came to their door hysterical. Her clothes had large tears in them and she was covered in blood. Her arms were covered in angry red slashes and she was bleeding from the gash in her forehead. "Iris! What happened to you?!" Naomi looked over the fragile girl, but did not touch her, in fear of erasing evidence from whoever had done this to her, although she already knew the culprit. "I-I, he said he wanted to kill me," Iris shook from the sobs emitting from her body. "He had the kitchen k-knife and he started swinging and swinging at me. I-I'm so sorry, I didn't know what to do, he w-was going to kill me.." Raye ran into the living room as he heard Iris retell what had happened, and then out to the house next door Raye found her father twirling a large kitchen blade in his hand, rocking in his chair. "So the brat finally found her backbone. Good, I was getting sick of her anyways," the man said with a sick grin. He jumped up from his seat and charged at Raye, but the FBI agent was able to move out of the way and quickly cuffed the insane father. He received life in prison, without chance of parole and Iris joined Naomi and Raye on their move to Japan.

They had been her only family and now they were gone. First Raye and then Naomi, and it was all Kira's fault, she knew it. Naomi would never kill herself, she was too strong, she was going after Kira, but he had gotten to her first. Iris remembered coming home the day she had found Naomi. She had just been hired at their local bakery, loved for her culinary talents and couldn't wait to share the news with Naomi. "Naomi," she sang, "You'll never guess what happened to-" As she watched Naomi's lifeless body swing from the noose, she picked up the letter on the coffee table next to her.

If you are reading this note right now, that means I am no longer in this world. I'm sorry I couldn't figure out the truth, but I know that you can. You are such a strong girl, remember your past and remember the strength you used to overcome it. Kira will be stopped, I'm sure of it. Seek out L and become a part of his team, he will bring down Kira. Create an alias for yourself and never let anyone know your true name. Burn this note after reading it, for your own safety.  
You were a good friend Evangeline... I'm sorry. Become a part of the investigation and bring justice for us.  
Naomi

Evangeline had done as she was told, and adopted the alias of Iris. As for the investigation, Naomi had briefed L on Iris's situation after they arrived in Japan and requested him to take care of her in the event that something should happen to her. He too knew it was in fact Kira behind Naomi's death and named Iris as a suspect to keep her close to him. He knew of the girl's alias, but could not find her true name in any of his searches. Iris knew none of this and that caused her initial anger towards the mysterious detective. After spending time with him and the task force though, she realized no investigation of her had actually occurred and realized Naomi must have had something to do with the force adopting her in.

Iris slipped into a white chemise and turned off the music playing through her room. She sat up in bed, tugging the knots in her tousled hair free. She fingered the light scars that ran up and down her arms. They were hardly noticeable, but to her they stood out bold and red, claw marks that would forever burn in her skin. Iris dove under her covers and tried to push away the memories that had already visited her enough for the night.

"So, I see even Ryuzaki can be distracted from his goal," Light said smugly as he took the empty chair next to him. "I'm only human Light, I'm sure Misa will ruin you soon enough," L replied in an offhand tone. "Besides Iris and I were simply discussing the Kira investigation..." Light didn't like Iris, and knew she would eventually cause him trouble. I wonder if he could actually like this girl, he thought, she is beautiful, but would L really be stupid enough to let her distract him from his goal? "Well as interesting as that sounds, I really just wanted to stop by and say I'm done for the night. See you tomorrow!" L scowled,"The moment ruined by Light Yagami wishing to tell me goodnight." He switched the monitor to Iris's room and watched her sleep for a few moments. She flipped from side to side on her bed and seemed to be talking in her sleep. What is she dreaming about, he wondered. L's mouth dropped open as he watched the girl sit straight up, eyes wide and scream bloody murder. Had an intruder gotten past the system, he thought. No impossible, I would have been informed. She must be suffering from some sort of nightmare.

He tried to reason with himself, but somehow he ended up climbing the stairs to the girl's room to make absolutely sure nothing had found its way to her room. He rapped lightly on the door, and was greeted with no response. L shrugged his shoulder and began to turn away when he heard Iris scream again, louder this time. Not bothering to knock this time, he burst through her door and moved through the dark until he found her room. Looking around the room, he saw her exactly as she was on the monitor, doe eyed and sitting straight up, only now she was right in front of him and the screams were unbearably loud. "Iris, stop!" he told her, but the girl seemed to be staring through him. He realized she was still asleep and slowly placed himself next to her on the bed. "Iris, wake up, it's only a dream. You're having a nightmare, you're safe here. It's okay." Tear trails covered her normally happy face and L felt his heart drop. Damn Naomi, he thought, how can I let this girl effect me so much.

"Don't hurt me," she whimpered as the tears and screams began to subside. "Please, stop. There's so much blood... There's so much red..." L gently placed his hands on each of Iris's exposed arms and tried to calm her. He noticed the strange texture as he massaged her arms and decided they must have been scars from her father. He knew all about her abusive past, but he was never allowed to see pictures of her or her abuse, until after Naomi's death. This must be why she never shows her arms around us, he thought. Finally noticing the thin nightgown Iris was wearing, L felt immediately embarrassed and felt foolish for barging into her room, just to fight away her nightmare. He pulled away from Iris as her consciousness slowly crossed her eyes. "Ryuzaki?" She reached for him, but it was so dark in her room she couldn't find him. "I wanted to make sure you were okay," he said awkwardly, "You were screaming in your sleep." Iris felt her cheeks heat up and internally cursed herself. Stupid, she thought, now he knows just how crazy you really are! "Well, I'll be going back down then..." Iris reached out again and made contact with a soft material this time. She held fast to the material, "I, um, do you have to go down right away?" Her voice had somehow become husky and desperate as she prayed for him to stay.

L heard the desperation in her voice and didn't know what he was supposed to do. "Could you maybe just sit with me until I fall back asleep?" Her voice was so small, he felt like she would break if he were to refuse. So instead of giving her an answer, he crawled to the side of her bed, as far from her as possible. She still clung to him, but released her grip as she realized he would wait for her to fall back asleep. Snuggling back under her covers, the blanket muffled her voice as she said, "Thank you, Ryuzaki. I feel safe."

L stared at the lump of blanket that was Iris and could faintly make out her words to him as she quickly fell back asleep. He laid there and listened to her short, even breaths, hoping she wouldn't be plagued with another nightmare. Lost in the rhythm of her breath and intoxicated by her sweet scent, L drifted into a light sleep with the fragile figure beside him.

Waking a few hours later, L forgot where he had fallen asleep. Why am I holding someone, he thought as he peeked at the lump next to him. During their slumber, Iris had cuddled closer to him, surrounded by her protective blanket. Remembering what had happened, L went to move away, but accidentally bumped the sleeping girl. Blinking slowly up at the detective, sleep clouded Iris's eyes as she nestled closer to L, burrowing her face into the crook of his shoulder and neck. It was still dark outside, he thought. She should sleep for a few more hours... I could stay here with her... A distraction, he decided. She had been through enough trauma in her life, and she was only nineteen! I don't want to bring her anymore pain, and that will be the only thing to happen if she pushes whatever this is.

Iris let out a yawn, causing her lips to brush against the skin on L's neck. Goosebumps instantly covered his body at the contact. "I'll be okay now," she mumbled from her still sleeping state, "You're so good Ryuzaki. You're such a perfect kind of different."

**A/N: **The song in this chapter was Hold On Til May by Pierce The Veil! I really liked writing this chapter and really appreciate the reviews I get from you guys, so please don't be shy! Again I only own my character and ideas ;) xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

_Iris let out a yawn, causing her lips to brush against the skin on L's neck. Goosebumps instantly covered his body at the contact. "I'll be okay now," she mumbled from her still sleeping state, "You're so good Ryuzaki. You're such a perfect kind of different."_

Watching as the girl floated back into unconsciousness, L slipped out of the bed and back downstairs. He perched on his chair and watched Iris sleep, unhaunted by nightmares. "Watari, I'd like to take Iris on a trip with me today," he spoke into the microphone. "Very well, where shall I take the two of you?" the automatic response spoke. "Wammy's."

At least I showered last night, Iris thought as she scurried around her room, where did I put those skinnies?! L had decided that she and he were to take an outing together today. Is this why I'm so flustered, she wondered, I mean he was there for me last night and that was just... I'm excited to go out, maybe...maybe it will be like a date...? Iris shook her head in an attempt to rid her of the thoughts that now clouded her brain. She threw on a white tank, blue skinny jeans and her green jumper. Pulling her long waves into a high pony, she slipped on brown riding boots and headed downstairs.

"Ah, there you are," L said as he watched her red ponytail bounce with each step she took. She flashed him a smile that disappeared as soon as it had surfaced. Perhaps she is embarrassed about last night, he mused. "Well no point in waiting around, shall we go?" "Um, yeah... So where are we headed to?" she asked the hunched man in front of her. "All in good time," he muttered. I wonder how she will take to the children, he thought. The pair walked outside and into the waiting black car. L sat crouched on the carseat and Iris placed herself on the opposite end. "You really have to sit like that in the car too?" she asked him. "I don't want to sit like this-" "Yeah, yeah I know. It will reduce your deduction abilities blah blah," Iris cut him off with a smirk. L stared at the girl. "How old are you again?" he asked. "Old enough," she countered. L frowned, he hated not getting what he wanted the first time he asked. Iris saw the frown and felt a small giggle escape her lips. "Try smiling Ryuzaki, you'll get premature wrinkles if you keep frowning like that," she told him with a shake of her delicate finger. To demonstrate her point Iris spread her full lips into a goofy grin. After L did nothing but stare at her, Iris let the smile turn into a frown. "Fine, I hope you turn into a wrinkly old man," she said and turned her head to look out the window for the remainder of the ride. L continued to stare at her for the rest of the ride, letting the smallest of smiles lift up his lips. Such a child, he thought.

As Iris climbed out of the car she stared in wonder at the large institution towering above her. "What is this place," she breathed wide-eyed, turning back to the car. "Ryuzaki?" He was already halfway up the drive as she jogged to match her pace with his. Suddenly he stopped and grabbed Iris's wrist. "It is imperative that no one knows I am L. It would be wise to think of an alias for yourself as well, just as a precaution," he told her. "But I thought you trusted the people here.." she trailed off as he dragged her up to the front doors, fighting a blush the entire way. "I have some business to discuss here, I'll send Watari for you when it's time to go." "B-but I thought we were going to..." she mumbled, disheartened. Shut up Iris, she thought, of course he didn't want to spend the day alone with you, why would he?

L watched Iris mask the look of disappointment that had suddenly consumed her face as they climbed the final stairs. "Evangeline," she said sadly, "My 'alias'. It'll be nice to hear my name again." Iris pushed through the front doors of the orphanage and brushed away a single tear. Children ran around the halls as she walked around aimlessly, tripping over the occasional forgotten toy. Feeling someone tug at the bottom of her jumper, Iris found a small boy with white hair staring up at her. "Who are you?" he asked, twirling a piece of his hair in his small hands. "Hey there," she smiled at him, "My name is Evangeline, how about you?" "Near. Let's play," he said as he pulled her through the orphanage, and into his room. "Wow, you sure do have a LOT of toys," Evangeline said as she stared in wonder at the various lego, puzzle and action figures piled up around the room.

Has Iris been an alias this entire time? Her real name is Evangeline and I didn't know that? L stood dumbstruck, for possibly the first time, and watched her slim hips sway down the hallway and far away from him. "We should go," Watari said from behind him, "Are you okay?" "Yes, yes I'm fine. I don't know what has come over me lately," L said, still thinking about the redhead who had disappeared from his sight. Watari sighed in an all-knowing way, "Could it have to do with a certain girl?" L stared at the man who had always acted like a father to him. I don't know, he thought, I just don't know.

Near and Evangeline had played countless games of go fish, built a castle out of legos and at least ten domino mazes by the time another child came into the room. A teen boy with blonde hair sulked into the room, devouring the biggest chocolate bar Evangeline had ever seen. Before she could say a word the boy spoke, "Do not talk to me, I don't want to talk to anyone. Leave me and my chocolate alone, I mean it. Don't make me hate you." He plopped down on the bed in the far corner of the room, sighing. "Mello's always mean," Near told her as he poked her hand. "That's okay, sometimes I don't like to talk to anyone either. But you know, sometimes all you need is someone to listen to the silence," she said as she patted Near on the head. They sat in the quiet room for awhile until Mello broke the silence. "I'm sorry," he said, "Got a name?" "Evangeline, nice to meet you Mello." She smiled at the boy and picked up a tissue on his dresser. "Here, you have some chocolate on your face," she giggled. "Evangeline, come play with me!" Near whined from the other side of the room. Mello growled at the younger boy and threw a lego at him, and before she knew it, random pieces of every toy were flying past her head at an alarming rate. "BOYS!" she yelled, and the toy throwing came to a halt, "Do you like sweets?" They both nodded their heads and stared at the girl curiously, "Well then how about we bake a cake," she said as they both jumped up and tackled her to the ground in a massive bear hug. "You're the best Evangeline!"

Finding more than the needed supplies in the kitchen, Evangeline decided to help the boys each make their own cake and make one for herself as well. "Alright, Mello you're in charge of mixing the batter okay? Near, I want you to come over here and help me prep the pans, alright?" The boys both nodded and as Mello began to furiously mix the batter, Near stayed glued to her side. "Here sweetie, spray the pan over the garbage so we don't slip later!" Evangeline said as she tapped the boy on the nose. "Are you a barbie, Vange?" Near asked her as he sprayed the pans. Evangeline felt her lips spread into a wide grin at the nickname she had earned from the small boy, "Of course I'm not a doll, silly! Why would you say that?" Near twirled his hair without looking at her as he said,"You look like an angel." Evangeline blushed at the child's comment and kissed him on the forehead. Near stared at the girl wide eyed and she giggled as his cheeks turned a bright red. "Evangeline, help me!" Mello yelled out from the counter top. "Oh no! Mello, keep the mixer in the bowl!" but it was too late. Mello had managed to cover all of them, and half the kitchen, with cake batter in a matter of seconds. "Mello you idiot!" Near yelled at the flustered blonde. "Hey, no name calling okay? Let's get this cleaned up, but first..." Evangeline attacked both of the boys in a giant hug, smearing batter across each of their faces. By the time the three of them were done rolling in their mess, they had all dissolved into a fit of giggles, gaining attention from some of the other children who merely shook their heads and walked away.

Evangeline wiped her hands on her jeans, which were a lost cause, and pulled off her jumper to reveal her only clean piece of clothing. Forgetting her arms were exposed, she set off to run a washcloth under the faucet to clean up the boys. "Hey, I don't need your help, I'm practically a man!" Mello yelled as he shot out of the kitchen. Grabbing hold of Near's hand to prevent the same reaction, she sat the boy down on one of the various chairs and began wiping the batter off his face. Feeling a tickling sensation on her arms, she finished cleaning off the boy and pulled back to look at him. "Did you think you could get away with tickling me without consequences mister?" she mock scolded him as the two began a tickle war. Unknown to the pair, now suffering from a fit of laughter, they were being watched by a very curious dark haired detective. As the two slowly recovered from their giggles, Near traced the scars lining Evangeline's arms. "Angels shouldn't cry," he told her as he climbed into her lap and hugged the now tearing girl. Evangeline hadn't even realized that traitor tears had sprung from her eyes. "Did it hurt when I touched them?" Near asked as he snuggled into her shoulder. "Oh, no no no! Of course not. A little prince like you could never make me hurt," she said as she rocked the boy back and forth in her lap. After a few minutes of rubbing his back, Evangeline pulled back to see he had fallen asleep in her lap. "Ah," she murmured, "Let's get you to bed little prince."

Stepping away from the doorway, L hid from the fascinating redhead as she carried one of his possible successors back to his room. Following the two, he was amazed that she could actually carry the boy, she was apparently stronger than her tiny figure let on. Placing Near on his bed, she pulled up his covers and picked a teddy bear from the floor. Dusting it off on her clean shirt, he wondered what had happened in the kitchen earlier. Her previously blue jeans were caked in a yellow substance and various parts of her hair and face were smeared with it as well. I hope they actually made the cake, he thought, I wonder if she would let me have some. Evangeline placed the bear next to Near and kissed his forehead. "Vange, will you come play with me again," Near suddenly spoke. Vange? L felt strangely jealous as the white haired boy adopted a nickname for her. He watched Evangeline spin on her heel as she faced the boy again and placed a small hand on her hip. "You little faker! I can't believe you made me carry you up those steps and tuck you in!" Crouching next to his bed, she tousled the young boy's hair with a smile, "Hmm, I suppose I could visit again, as long as you don't cover me in batter!" "That was Mello's fault," Near pouted, "Please visit again, I don't have any friends." "I'm your friend," she said as she slid her hand into the boys, "Don't forget that okay! I promise I'll visit again as soon as I can. Here, I'll let you hold on to that, so that way, I have to come back!" Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small key charm. "My babcia gave that to me, so don't you lose it okay?" she told him in a stern voice. "See ya later little prince."

Closing the door to Near's room as she left, Evangeline walked back to the kitchen to retrieve her jumper. Noticing that everything was clean, she looked at the table to find a clean Mello eating a box of truffles. "Did you clean this up yourself," she asked incredulously, "Kudos, Mello." "Yeah, well some weird guy with black hair was poking around in the fridge, so I made him help too." Ah, she thought, so not even the people at this place know who the real L is. How lonely he must be, only the few of us at Task Force headquarters know his name, but we hardly know the real L. "Hey Mello, did you get to make any of the cakes?" she asked him. Talking around the mouthful of chocolate Mello was also smiling,"Duh, I put in all three of them. Guess we made too much batter in the beginning." BING. "Perfect timing!" she chirped. Pulling the three cakes out of the oven, she headed over to where Mello was sitting and they covered each of the cakes with a generous amount of frosting. No surprise, Mello chose chocolate frosting for his, she thought, I'll cover Near's in blue and mine in yellow. In loopy cursive the words Little Prince were written on top of Near's cake and Evangeline felt the sudden urge to give her cake to someone else. Looking in the fridge, she found exactly what she had been searching for: strawberries. Slicing up the juicy fruit, she covered the edges of the cake in a beautiful strawberry casing. Taking the frosting, she painted on the elaborate L symbol on the cake and smiled at her work. "Wow, you actually know L?! Like in person," Mello gasped from beside her. Damn, she thought, I'll have to cover this up, but first... "Nah, I'm just a huge fan of his work. He's pretty amazing," she told the now disappointed boy. "I don't think anyone knows him," Mello told her, "Sometimes he talks to us through a computer and he'll send gifts for all the kids here too. I wanna meet him someday and we can solve crimes together!" Boxing up the special cake, she ruffled Mello's hair, "I'm sure he'd be lucky to have a friend like you Mells!" The blonde teen smiled at his new nickname, "See ya next time Evangeline!"

Strolling out of the kitchen, Evangeline was happy with the way her day had gone. I may not have got to spend it with L, but it makes sense, she thought. I never really thought about how lonely he must be and I guess him taking me with was a big step for him. Rounding another corner, she spotted Watari down the hallway and called out to him. "Hello dear, I hope you enjoyed yourself here, but we will be leaving now," the elderly man told her with a warm smile. "Yes, I had a great time! I hope we can come back soon," she said with a smile, "Where's Ryuzaki?" "Oh, he'll be joining us later, but he wanted to make sure you got back in time for dinner." Evangeline felt her grin slip for a few seconds, but quickly recovered, "Sure, he must be pretty busy, that's nice of him to think of me." Holding the boxed cake closer to her chest, she wondered why she felt so sad. "Did you bake that for someone?" Watari asked the crestfallen girl as they walked down the drive. "O-oh, yeah. Well, I did, I mean I sorta made it for Ryuzaki..." she trailed off, feeling like a rejected moron. "I'm sure he'll greatly appreciate it," he said while opening the car door, "He would appreciate the most insignificant thing if it came from you." Evangeline glanced up at the kind face with a slight blush grazing her cheeks, "You really think so?" Watari smiled, "I know so."

Placing the cake next to her, she pulled her knees up to her chest and smiled to herself. Stop acting so weird, she thought, L has no friends, remember? And if he has no friends then that means, he definitely has no interest in love. But there's always that chance...

**A/N**: Hi everyone! I'm sorry if the switching of names from Iris to Evangeline was confusing, but it was the only way I knew how to get it across! I hope you enjoy this chapter, feedback is always appreciated :3 xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone!** I know it's been a month since I've last updated and I'm am so sorry! Please bear with me :(  
I go to college three days a week and work around 5-6 days a week as well, I promise to update soon though, so don't lose faith in me!  
I have Friday and Saturday off this weekend (pheeewww *exhales*) I'll definitely get some writing done! I appreciate the reviews, even though there's only like ten, ahah they mean the world and I love hearing everyone's comments/suggestions! I've been toying with different ideas and have been inspired by all sorts of music lately, hehe, prepare yourselves!

**_xoxo I love you all!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Smiles. They didn't happen often, rather they never happened at Task Force Headquarters. The walls were mundane, the work was elusive and the attitudes of the men were most often rather dim as well. Iris couldn't stand it anymore, she would bring a smile to each and everyone of their faces if it was the last thing she did.

"Hey Matsu," Iris called out to the young detective. He was buried in a seemingly endless pile of paperwork, something that he could not get in trouble with. "What kind of animal breaks the law?" Matsuda looked up, "Hmm, I don't know. What kind?"

"A _cheetah_!" The redhead lost herself in a fit of giggles and opened her hazel orbs to see the smile that had broken across Matsuda's face_. _"Good one, Iris!" She knew her joke was simple and not that funny, but at least it helped lift his spirits, she thought. Looking around the grey room, she saw L typing away at his computer while the other members of the team sat at various spots in the room. Iris rushed to the kitchen in an attempt to cheer up the policemen next.

"Hmmm," she softly murmured to herself, "Now what can I do for the boys? Coffee, perhaps?" The coffee pot sat abandoned near the edge of the counter, any former coffee long drained from it's cold home. A draft blew through the window as Iris poured water and coffee grounds into the machine, causing goosebumps to raise along her arms. Autumn was upon them already and the girl couldn't help but to smile to herself, it was her favorite season after all. Colorful leaves, pumpkin pies and cinnamon flavored sweets, what more could she ask for?

_Drip. Drip. Drip_. "I lost my heart, my home is the ocean," the quiet song spilled from her lips as she laid out the coffee cups on a serving tray she had found. "Well now, since Soichiro and Light already left, I guess I only need the cups for Matsu, Aizawa and Mogi. But, well I hope L will like the cake I baked for him..." As she looked at the cake she had made earlier that day with Near and Mello, she felt a frown tug at her lips. She missed the boys already, had that all really only happened earlier that day? It seemed like a lifetime that she had waited for L to return from the orphanage after he had sent her home with Watari.

The car ride had been a silent one as Iris fought her internal battle. She knew that L only worked and there was nothing she could do to change that. She knew that her presence had not affected him in the slightest and that he would always be...distant. So why couldn't she shake the butterflies that raged against her stomach whenever his eyes met hers? Why couldn't she form a coherent thought whenever that deep, dark stare saw right through ever pretense she put forward? Why couldn't she stop falling for him?

Catching a reflection of herself in the window before she stepped out of the kitchen made her sigh. She had showered after returning home and had focused on removing the cake batter from every inch of her. Tendrils of deep red waves strayed behind her shoulders from the brisk October breeze, leaving her neck exposed. A white cardigan hugged her slim waist, while her long legs were protected by the orange leggings she chose in her festive mood. Small feet exposed, they wriggled on the cold tile of the floor and urged her to move back to the warmth of the main room.

Iris's pale hand gently placed a coffee cup next to each of the men as they continued to pour over recent developments in the case. "Hey, what's this?" Mogi said as he glanced at the vibrantly colored girl. "I wanted to cheer everyone up, it is autumn after all," she said with a small smile which grew into a full on grin as the normally stone faced man's lips slightly turned up at each corner. "Well don't think this little stunt will divert us from the case to indulge your boredom," Aizawa said from his side of the table, coffee in his hand.

The smile didn't fall from her face as Iris noted that his tone held a small hint of appreciation. He was a tough one to crack, but she had managed to rattle the rough exterior just a bit and that was good enough for her. Picking up the small cake from the tray, she turned her attention to her favorite detective.

"I'm not partial to coffee," he stated without sparing a glance at the approaching girl. "Oh, I know. That's why I thought you might like something else." Her reply came in a soft voice as she placed the cake in the free space between the keyboards on his desk. The extension of her arms caused the cardigan sleeve to reveal a small portion of her scarred forearm.

L caught her wrist in a strong, but gentle grip, causing Iris's cheeks to tinge pink. "You don't have to hide yourself here. What happened to you wasn't your fault, so covering up isn't necessary. You are safe here." He said this in a perfectly calculated voice, not betraying any emotion, not too nice, but not too pushy. Iris was shocked and wasn't sure she had heard him right, she didn't have to cover up the ugly scars of her past? More importantly he had said the word 'safe'. She hadn't known that word in a long time and it made her pink lips lift in the slightest. "Enjoy your cake L," she murmured as she trekked back to her spot on the couch.

It was nearly two a.m. when everyone had left for the night, giving into the need for sleep. Iris had hardly moved the remainder of the night after giving L his cake and was lost in a sea of thought. Snapping out of that sea, she had finally noticed that everyone had left and that she was unbelievably cold. Blankets were probably that last thing she would find, so she decided to head back to her room for the night, but happened to look over at L. He was facing the computer, looking over different crime scene photos of some experimental Kira killing that gave the horror movies she had seen a run for their money.

Maybe it was the sleep deprivation affecting her decision making skills or the need to have someone close to her that was pulling her towards him. Whatever it was, it forced her to move forward until she stood unsure next to him. The plate that previously held her handmade cake was completely empty, except the few crumbs that littered it's edges. "Someone liked the cake I made," she said through a deep yawn. L didn't like how interested he had become in Iris. She could be nothing but a distraction for him. And a distraction was something he certainly couldn't have at this point in the investigation, for her sake or his.

But, she sure was something to pique the interest. Fiery and angry one second to compassionate and loving in the next, her emotions worked like the flip of a switch. Her hazel eyes held a sadness that was nearly imperceptible behind the smile she normally wore for the world, but he saw it. He noticed the flushing of her cheeks whenever he focused his attention on her and often caught her staring at him. Her voice was like a melancholy melody as she spoke to him through her near exhausted state, it made goosebumps rise on his arms as he took note of her close proximity.

"It was very good, thank you. But, I can tell you must be exhausted after the long day you have had, so I think it would be best for you to go to sleep now." Was he just blowing her off? She had thought that he wanted to get closer to her, but maybe she was really just running away with the fantasies she created in her mind. Bringing her to Whammy's was simply a kind gesture to get her out of headquarters for awhile. "But, I'm not tired. I mean, well I am, but you shouldn't have to stay up by yourself, it's not fair!" Iris was getting worked up as she felt traitor tears build up behind her clear eyes.

"Iris, there are various things in the world that are unfair, but this is not one of them. I am heading this investigation, therefore it is my duty to work until it is complete. There is really nothing you can help me with and you will be useless tomorrow if you get no sleep tonight." He didn't want to look at her, in fear she would break his willpower. L was going to push her as far away as he could. Love was something out of the question, no one could love him...could they?

"You know, I thought for some crazy reason you wanted to, I don't know, get closer? I mean here I am thinking we were going to spend the day together and you ditch me at Whammy's. Near and Mello were peaches and I understand that the Kira investigation is the only thing you can focus on, but..." Iris said the words in a rush, not knowing why she was even telling him all of this. It wasn't like her to lay her emotions on the line, when she knew he would never feel the same way.

L felt a pang run through his chest as he heard Iris work her way into a sort of confession, he knew it would come eventually. Slowly detaching his eyes from the monitor in front of him, he took all of her in, from her orange leggings to the moisture collecting around her light eyes. Her hair was cake free since the last time he saw her and he watched as a shiver shook her body. Making eye contact was a bad decision. He saw the vulnerability in her eyes and the pang in his heart hit him stronger this time.

As Iris held eye contact with the seemingly unemotional detective, she saw something flicker across his face that resembled loneliness. He was the loneliest person she knew, always working alone, pushing away any relation to others, closing himself off from the world. It broke her heart to see him look at her with that glimmer of loneliness. He was the smartest person she knew and that had come with a price. He carried the weight of numerable, terrifying cases he had encountered in the past and they forced him down constantly. His posture was a result of that pressure. The shadows under his eyes seemed darker and his skin paler to Iris as she took all of him in. How long had it been since he had smiled, been shown a friendly gesture, or been loved?

Iris knew she shouldn't have, but she couldn't help herself. A small tear found it's way down her cheek as she wormed her way into L's lap. Her thin arms wound around his neck as she maneuvered his legs on the floor, so she could keep a hold on him. She buried her face in his neck and willed her heart to stop trying to escape her chest as she gently stroked his wild black hair. The smell of strawberries lingered on his skin and he was surprisingly warm, which caused her to cuddle her body even closer to him.

Every inch of L's body was on edge as he processed that Iris had managed to wiggle her way into his lap for the second time. At least she was better clothed this time, he thought. Delicate fingers made their way through his hair, she was petting him, in an almost motherly way. It was hard to tell where her body began and where his ended as she was pressed against him in every way. "What...Iris this is hardly appropriate," he managed to get out. He needed to get her away before...

"Please stop pushing me away." It was so quiet that the only reason L knew she had spoken was because he could feel the rush of her warm breathe against his neck. "You are so strong and you never let your emotions come out. But...I know loneliness and I can see it in your eyes. Please L, please don't push me away." She had stopped stroking his hair, but her hold on him stayed constant.

He knew that he should be pushing her away, but she saw. She had seen through the front he put on, much like he had seen through her own and there was nothing he could do to change that. Ever so carefully, he raised one arm and wrapped it around her so that it cradled her waist. Placing his other hand on the back of her head, he smoothed down her stray hairs, trying to mimic the motion she had done to him. She, Iris, Evangeline, was the only person he couldn't push away. It infuriated him to no end, but for some reason a small smile tugged at the edges of his lips.

Pulling back to see his face, Iris noticed the faintest of smiles gracing his perfect lips. "I did it," her eyes sparkled as she broke into a grin, "Everyone was able to smile tonight."

**A/N: **FLUFF 4 U NiiNiiChii, thank you for you support and unbelievable kindness! I know there wasn't a whole lot because it's one a.m. and I have work in a few hours, ahah bear with me love! There will be more next chapter ;)3 On another note, I'm well aware that L is very OOC in this chapter, but this is my story and I'm choosing to tweak some of his characteristics as it suits my writing. This is a love story after all and being honest, if I were to strictly stick to his personality, a romance would never happen. I really appreciate the support I receive from you guys and the follows/favorites this story has gotten, it's amazing! Also the tiny tidbit of a song was a line from Sleeping With Siren's _Don't Fall Asleep at the Helm_, I listened to this song writing this whole chapter, phew! Anyways... you're all wonderful and I'll try my very best to update again soon for you all3 xoxo


End file.
